


秘密恋人/Secret Lover

by bodhisattva_C



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24035614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bodhisattva_C/pseuds/bodhisattva_C
Summary: 维持一段秘密的地下恋情真的比想象中艰难。也许是心虚使然，白天烈阳当空的光线太强烈、太锋利，仿佛随时都要把那一层覆盖住秘密关系的薄纱刺穿，公诸于世。
Relationships: Yang Hongseok/Yeo Changgu | Yeo One
Kudos: 2





	秘密恋人/Secret Lover

**Author's Note:**

> 入坑红酒之后写的第二篇文 之后写的都会陆陆续续搬过来的:)  
> 谢谢喜欢Pentagon红酒的你！

下午五点。  
坐落于明洞的一处大录影棚，如往常一样忙碌运转着。  
棚内，倒数第二个艺人正在拍摄中。  
工作中的staff们流水般穿梭在摄影器械和艺人们间，没有一刻喘息的时间。大大小小的打光灯散发着炽热的高温，将镜头聚焦处的艺人团团围住，无暇可击的灯光，塑造出极致的效果，将那张俊美的脸庞的魅力释放到最大。  
清脆的快门声不绝于耳，机械重复的赞美之词也连绵不绝，摄像们仿佛真的将那几个词汇挂在了嘴边。他们站着、蹲着，扭动着手臂，极力捕捉聚光灯下的每一瞬颦笑。  
热，即使穿着无袖松垮的透气背心，也热得快要窒息。  
梁洪硕此时正站在聚光灯中心接受着强光强热的洗礼。他的双手分别被铁链牢牢锁住，诠释束缚与疯狂的专辑概念。他竭尽全力地配合摄影师们，在镜头前散发着男爱豆无尽的性感美。  
虽然他已经练就了在更恶劣的摄影环境下也能自如地在镜头前展示自己的本领，但当下这种鲜少遇见的情况也让他感到燥热不安。  
通电过久的石英灯犹如夏日正午的烈阳，散发着滚烫的热气，直直地扑过来，笼罩着他整个身体。他无时无刻不祈祷着下一刻便结束拍摄拥抱清凉。  
快门声依旧不绝于耳，梁洪硕感到有些疲惫了，眼神不自主地漂移出镜，飘去了不远处的胶椅。  
他看的不是那把椅子，而是坐在上边的白发男子。  
吕畅九半耷拉着头，像极了一只犯困的小白兔，任由着cody的化妆刷和粉扑在脸上捣鼓，可爱极了。被安排到最后拍摄，等了几个小时，这么困也不出奇。  
“好！洪硕结束拍摄，辛苦了。”  
话音刚落，候在一旁的staff们便涌过来开始替他解开铁链的束缚，这可是个大工程。  
梁洪硕终于舒了一口大气。向身边的工作人员一一道谢后，视线又不自觉飘回到熟悉的位置，这次他皱起了眉头——  
吕畅九身边多出了个人，Yuto坐到了他的旁边。  
曾在脑海中无数次放映过的片段回忆顷刻又如潮水般袭来。  
创团式一周年时，他们接受了一次普通的采访。媒体、记者的相貌、大多数的问题全都回想不起来。只有一个问题和回答如生锈发黄的铁钉一般牢牢地被钻死在脑里，在无数个夜晚，那根钉被旋扭，搅着已经发炎至腐烂的伤口，  
翻来覆去。  
“如果要在队内成员中选一个为理想恋人的话——”  
吕畅九当时笑得很灿烂。梁洪硕抬眼，视线所及之处，两人交谈甚欢，一模一样的笑容，连嘴角勾起的弧度都该死的一致。  
“Yuto吧”  
一年前从性伴侣到确认关系后，两人在明面上就一直维持着不亲不疏的普通队友关系，瞒着队友和公司，展开秘密恋爱。  
作为秘密恋人，梁洪硕放弃在光明正大与爱人搂抱打闹的机会，换取夜幕坠落、夜深人静之时，彼此唇齿交融，灵魂合一，共坠深渊。  
所以，现在的他，只能旁观。  
Yuto的到来像一阵活泼的风，把吕畅九的厚重困意都驱赶开。日本成员笑着，把手搭在他的肩上，时不时地捏着肩胛的肌肉。两人的嘴从来没有合上过，至少在梁洪硕瞟到的时候是的。  
举着小型单反的staff闻声迎了上去，面对镜头的yuto大方地把宽厚的肩膀送给疲倦的哥哥，吕畅九顺势挽着他的手，倒在上面。他闭着眼，撒娇似的蹭着旁边人结实的臂膀。  
梁洪硕有些许不悦地挑挑眉，好温情的内页拍摄behind。  
咣当咣当——  
铁链好容易被解开，砸在水泥地上，发出不小的声响，引人侧目。不远处正打得火热的两人也停了下来，齐齐投来注意。  
吕畅九一转头便对上梁洪硕炽热的目光，他面容平静，眼底却波翻浪涌，他的眼神摇晃着，却始终徘徊在吕畅九身上，仿佛在诉说着沉积在心底的无限思绪。  
梁洪硕的目光忽得静止在他的唇上，紧紧衔着，同时微微张合嘴唇，口型似乎在说。  
想——  
要——  
哪里突然响起清脆的“啪”的一声，全场顿时陷入黑暗之中。  
高功率运作过久的电路忍无可忍地跳闸了。摄影棚内的所有器械全部断电。工作人员们先是集体愣了一秒，然后纷纷在一片黑暗里乱了起来。  
梁洪硕也被吓了一跳，他未加思考便慌张望去吕畅九所在的方向。  
那边靠近门口，傍晚橙红色的夕阳可以溜进来些许，倾泻在两人的身上。相机和staff都不翼而飞了。只剩下两个身影留在原地。  
周围人来人往，湍急地流动着，没有人把注意力放在待机的艺人身上。  
骤不及防，那两个身影重叠在一起。  
而这一幕恰好落入了梁洪硕的眼里。Yuto如蜻蜓点水一般，嘴唇轻轻掠过了吕畅九的嘴角，橙红色的光束从两人的嘴唇间溜过，打在水泥地的黑暗里，没有回声。  
······  
晚上8点。  
今天的行程很满，专辑内页拍摄后紧接着就是一个采访录制。没有给人任何喘息的时间，拍摄结束后大家便立马动身往下一个录制场地移动，保姆车已在摄影棚门口久候多时。  
梁洪硕拖拉着最后一个上车，才和吕畅九成为了前后座，这样他可以离他更近。  
梁洪硕上车后便一直倚靠着玻璃窗，望着窗外快速掠过的街景发呆，思绪飘得很远很远。  
“喜欢他什么？”  
事后空气中旖旎的气息尚未散尽，吕畅九每次做完都筋疲力竭，此时正趴在他的胸膛上微微喘着气，温热的气体呼出来，又吸进去，呼出来，又吸进去。  
“嗯？”  
他好像有点对他突如其来的提问很吃惊。但有什么突如其来呢，这是最近一直盘旋在他脑海里，日夜发酵的想法啊。  
“虽然故土远隔重洋，但是遇事很坚强....”  
“对队友也很温柔。”  
“有时候认真起来傻傻的样子很可爱。”  
那天是他们成为性伴侣的第27天。  
经纪人的快到达目的地的提醒将梁洪硕从回忆的深潭中扯出来，他晃了晃神。他悄悄地，不被任何人发现得，将视线移向后视镜，穿过身后的那扇防窥车窗，落在一头蓬松的白发上。  
吕畅九此时也靠着车窗，大概是太累睡着了。  
他一直有一股强烈的欲望，他想剖开吕畅九的头颅，看看里面对他的爱到底占几分，对另一个人的爱到底又占几分。即使他们已经睡过百次，他还是不知道。  
他很想知道。  
······  
晚上九点。  
为时一小时的采访，是在一张半圆环桌上进行的。梁洪硕和吕畅九被安排坐在了正中间，摄像头对准的地方。  
“现在马上开始采访了哦~”  
进行常规的问候环节之后，梁洪硕便兴致缺缺。  
梁洪硕的余光可以睥见吕畅九的侧颜，在冷光下雪白的发丝、长而翘的睫毛、令人沉醉的漂亮瞳孔、鼻梁、嘴唇、下巴，还有微微滚动的喉结。  
他的心不在采访。  
早已知晓的问题和提前备好的回答，他做的也只是机械地复述。即使坐在分量保证的正中间，被主持人故意提及多次，也是敷衍而过。但他当然还是戴着微笑面具，这是作为爱豆的基本素养。  
身旁的吕畅九似乎觉察到他的心不在焉，在桌下悄悄碰了碰他的手。  
冰凉的触感如同触电一般。梁洪硕没有挪开手，反而使力反握了回去。采访正常而顺利地进行着，其他人专心致志地投入其中，大概只有梁洪硕察觉得到，身旁之人幅度很轻地抖了一下。梁洪硕感到那手在微微使劲，想要挣开。  
他好像被挑起了些心情。  
“啊那么我们的洪硕最近有特别想做某件事的欲望吗？”  
“有啊。”  
吕畅九还在暗暗使劲，梁洪硕扭头望向他。  
白玉无瑕的脸庞上挂着浅浅的笑，微曲的发尾轻飘飘地摆动。  
每一丝细微的变化全都被他完美捕捉，收入囊中，化成眼底荡漾微波。  
“最近想在家养一只白兔。”  
他的手指缓缓穿过吕畅九的，侵略占有的意味不言而喻。手上的力道渐渐加重，刚刚还在不安乱动的冰凉指节被牢牢地锁住动弹不得。  
“那么yeo one呢？最近有什么很想做的事吗？”  
“去公园散步吧，很久没去过了。”  
身旁之人将不安的情绪很好地隐藏了起来，笑着说。主持人接着问道。  
“那么想跟哪个成员做这件事呢？”  
“还没想好呢...打算一个人去的。”  
如果现在有人站在他们后面，就可以看得到，桌下正牵紧的两只手——与其说是牵，不如用缠绕来形容。两人的手指以十分奇怪的姿势缠绕着，不是十指紧扣，但比十指紧扣交合缠绕得更甚，滚烫与冰凉紧紧贴合，仿佛在酝酿着醉人的欲望果实。  
采访继续进行着。镜头偏离了正中间，转向正在互动的其他成员身上。  
趁着机会，梁洪硕微微侧转身体，朝爱人微泛红的耳根吞吐着热气。时刻提醒自己工作不能越界的理智被心底窜起的情欲火苗燃烧殆尽，此时已经被他抛到九霄云外。  
“那你想跟谁做？”  
“我吗？”  
——没人听得见。  
——没人看得见。  
只有他知道，桌下的温度在悄然攀升，牵着的手已然变得温热。  
······  
维持一段秘密的地下恋情真的比想象中艰难。  
也许是心虚使然，白天烈阳当空的光线太强烈、太锋利，仿佛随时都要把那一层覆盖住秘密关系的薄纱刺穿，公诸于世。  
今晚在众人眼皮底下隐蔽于桌下的牵手明显越界了，两人同时违背了当初互相承诺过并一直完好地遵守的保密约定。  
可那到底是他的心上人，当温热宽大的手掌不加犹豫地覆上冰凉，当爱人掌心的热度源源不断流入自己身体，无法抑制却拼命克制的心动恣意发酵，然而这一切仅仅，也只能躲在不为人见的遮蔽后的黑暗中。  
现在是夜晚十一点半。  
吕畅九今天异常得累且倦怠，其他人一起回公司吃夜宵，而他没有参与，一个人早早回了宿舍。刚从浴室出来的他感觉好了些许，热水淋浴多少可以冲走一些疲惫。  
洗完澡的第一件事，也是睡前的最后一件事，就是给他传简讯。  
就着暖黄色的灯光，思念和问候倾注指尖。梁洪硕说睡前开着暖黄色的灯光安眠，这是他替他换的。  
-吃了-饭-吗-？-  
-夜宵-吃得-好-吗。  
-吃了-什么。  
像个唠叨的老太婆一样，连着发了七八条信息。  
看到一堆‘送达’后的吕畅九才感觉自己好像有点唠叨，虽然但是，他末了还设置了一条定时简讯。  
本来打算睡觉，但又摆脱不了睡前检查全屋的习惯，于是又起身。  
此时房间门突然打开，吓了他一跳。  
这绝不是吕畅九的意念使然，开门的是梁洪硕。  
衣服没有换，白衬衫和褐色西裤，包也拎在手上，估计是从公司门口一下车就过来的。  
吕畅九一见到他便又回想起几个小时前，在录制采访时，两人的越界接触。他自己也没察觉到得后退了半步，他有间发的性.瘾是没错，但现在不是时候。  
而且六个小时后就要起身赶行程...在梁洪硕到来后的空气中，他敏锐地嗅到了熟悉的事前气氛，所以他害怕。  
怎么突然来了。  
话到嘴边还没说出口，便被梁洪硕堵住了。熟悉的触感，在无数个长夜给予他慰藉的深吻，他此刻也没有拒绝，任由梁洪硕轻易地撬开他的牙关，舌尖交缠在口腔中散发出一阵苦涩。  
不明由来的苦味整的他一激灵，本能地回避却被对方按着后颈不能动弹。  
他也没有再抗拒，将所有信任交诸于眼前之人，随着他一起加深这绵长的湿吻。  
直至苦涩完全被溶解在口腔里，梁洪硕才为这个吻画上句号。  
“吞下去。”  
吕畅九照做了。明明是命令式的话语，他带着温柔的语气说出来却让人心甘情愿。  
吕畅九觉得他今天比往常要奇怪，不是因为喉腔里的苦涩——事实上，梁洪硕经常这样给他喂药丸，参丸和维生素是常事，感冒药和退烧药也有过。  
而是——  
他抬眼，为了看清梁洪硕的全脸而拉开距离得又后退了一步，已然碰到了床沿，  
他的头发被风拨弄得有点乱，黑发与酒红混在一起，不长，但恰好遮住了眼睛，让人看不到情绪。这样很奇怪。  
梁洪硕看着爱人悄然后退的步伐，扯开嘴角，发出一声苦笑。  
“为什么...要后退”  
爱上一个人，会让人变得敏感。  
会让人在无眠之夜，不受控制地咀嚼对方曾做的一举一动，每一次笑，每一次呼吸，每一次流泪。  
这些是梁洪硕从未吐露，烂在心底的，秘密。  
吕畅九从来没想过自己未经大脑的动作会刺伤眼前的爱人。他颤抖着低声道，讨好地上前握住他的手腕。  
“没有...我没有这个意思..洪硕啊”  
梁洪硕只是低头，盯着他的手。  
他脉搏的跳动...他的心跳.....  
吕畅九终于感知到今日他的异常所在，他真是个不合格的恋人。明明对方负着千斤重的悲伤前来，明明声音里也透露着极度沉重的情绪，而自己没有察觉，还一步步地逃离他，往他的心上猛刺。  
“洪硕啊...对不起..洪硕啊...”  
“洪硕啊...可以看我一眼吗..不要垂着头”  
吕畅九双手抓着他的手腕，念着他的名字，哀求着。他带着轻微的哭腔，仿佛下一秒眼泪就要从那漂亮的眼眸中掉出。  
而眼前的人像被死死钉在地板上的钉子，僵住了似的一动不动。  
他突然感到很焦躁，心上好似着火了一般，炙热的温度迅速蔓延到全身，攀上他白皙的脸庞，不消几分钟便在眼下荡起一片胭脂红。  
为什么会这么热...  
热浪一阵一阵地冲击着他的头颅，意识逐渐模糊，身体也快要失去重心得逐渐不稳。  
梁洪硕的手腕是他此时唯一能感受到的凉爽，手心的滚烫被冲散，像冰块一样舒适。身体温度急速飙升的他下意识想要更多，他开始急迫地解开手腕处的衬衫纽扣，有点手忙脚乱。  
把手腕处的纽扣都解开后，吕畅九又觉得要挽起衣服袖子麻烦又费事，又开始解他胸前的纽扣。  
一颗，两颗，三颗。  
他觉得自己的手脚太慢了。  
纽扣被通通解开，衬衫下的巧克力色腹肌轮廓分明，若隐若现。他急不可耐地贴了上去，才意识到自己还着着睡衣，于是又不假思索地脱掉了上身的衣服，再次贴到冰凉的皮肤上去。  
乳/头在起伏有致的胸肌上摩擦，有时又碰到了梁洪硕的。羞耻感随着血液一起涌上脑子，让他潜意识更加兴奋。他的手慢慢攀上锁骨处，试图褪下碍事的衬衫。  
刚刚梁洪硕喂给他的是什么，他此刻已经心知肚明了。  
他想做，那他便配合。  
吕畅九极力想脱掉他的衬衫，许久未动的梁洪硕却制止住了他。未想双手被轻易钳制住，电光火石之间，梁洪硕抽出勒在腰间的皮带，未等他反应过来便用皮带将他的双手紧捆，狠狠推倒在床上，整个过程像是被酝酿了很久一般，毫不拖泥带水，干净利落地，皮带的另一头绑在了床头中间的柱子上。  
吕畅九的手腕被皮带勒得生疼，他摔倒在床上，喉咙挤出小声的呻吟。床单本是凉的，滚烫的身体却惹得床单越来越热，他好难受。  
他不可置信地看向身上的男人，到底是什么让他把昔日温柔的爱人杀死，一反常态，也不再对他百依百顺——  
抬头的一刹那，他终于看清了梁洪硕的眼睛。  
眼皮微肿，像是刚大哭过一场一般，眼白上爬满了可怖的红血丝，眼中仿佛燃烧着熊熊烈焰，对上眼的刹那，那烈焰便毫不留情地向他扑来，似乎要将他吞噬。  
“你...哭过吗？”  
梁洪硕怔了一下，瞬得抽离开，闷声道。  
“没。有。”  
吕畅九的身体得不到物理降温，绝望的念头随着一阵又一阵涌上脑的滚滚热浪弥漫开来，瘙痒难耐。  
“呜..好热...帮帮我..抱我..”  
大颗的泪珠夺眶而出，掉在床单上，化开成花瓣状的水痕。  
“嗯...啊......热...”  
他快要溺在水深火热之中，每一寸肌肤都在燃烧、每一处毛孔都在出汗，汗水和泪水逐渐浸湿床单。他在床上翻滚着，像失控的人偶娃娃。  
梁洪硕，此时正站在床边，手插裤袋，饶有兴致。  
“需要我吗”  
他看着爱人喉咙干渴得收缩，即使紧咬着下唇，痛苦的呻吟还是会从缝隙溢出，一声声冲击着他的耳膜。  
“叫出来吧”  
“我的名字”  
洪硕。洪硕。洪硕。洪硕。洪硕。  
他看着爱人嘴里一直喊着他的名字，讨好、求饶，披着暖黄色的薄纱，赤裸地翻腾，将名为羞耻的膜撕得破烂。  
他又兀的扑上去，一跨腿跪在吕畅九身上，掐着他的下巴。  
悲情的质问，炙热的液体再一次、再无数次，自红肿干涸的眼眶中勉强挤出，历过春秋才汇聚成一滴热泪，沉甸甸地砸在白皙的脸上，漫入脸庞上混杂的汗水与泪，化开。  
“我。在。哪。”  
梁洪硕死死忍着哭腔，将蕴酿已久的话逐字挤出。  
他指着身下人胸膛的心脏所在处，问道：  
“这里，有吗？”  
此时的他宛如精神病重患，尾音的声调颤抖着上扬，悲壮地化为哭腔消散在两人之间。  
他将偏执和妒嫉攥进拳心，颤抖的指节发出清脆的响声，仿佛在为这百鬼夜行伴奏。  
吕畅九大概还残存着些许意识，稠浊中夹杂着呜咽。  
洪硕。洪硕。洪硕。洪硕。洪硕。  
变成了  
我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。我爱你。  
梁洪硕紧紧抓着拳头往床上砸，直到指甲深陷进血肉里，掌心的痛感才让他感觉此刻是真实存在的。  
叮咚。  
暴露在空气中的一声提示音将他猛地扯回神。他唯独为吕畅九的来讯设置了提示音。意识拉扯着他踉跄地跌去拿手提包内的手机。  
这是零点的定时消息，屏幕上映着寥寥几字，犹万箭攒心般将他的歇斯底里彻底击碎。  
“我爱你。”  
他的眼睛被那几字刺得生疼。  
将衬衫猛地揉成团丢在一旁，他奔向他，把皮带解开，细幼白皙的手腕上埋着条条血痕。  
“SHIT!”  
梁洪硕扬起右手，一拳打在自己左手的手背上。大概是用尽了全身气力，一拳下去皮下已经明显可见青黑色的血迹，可怖至极。  
他认清自己是十恶不赦，否则怎么忍心往他身上加注一丝怀疑？又怎么将他无情地推入炎狱之火不管不顾？  
这种药的药效很猛。吕畅九此时已经热到全身脱水，但仍在不停地流汗。他似乎已经坠入了意识混乱的空间，只有嘴里还一直在呢喃着什么。  
“洪...洪..”  
吕畅九意识无目的地漂浮着，一下子飘去了一个郊外秋日烂漫的午后，他们坐在咖啡厅的窗边，梁洪硕的手握着他的，拿铁咖啡的香气在齿间流转，记忆犹新。一下子又飘去了那个练习室的夜晚，那晚的月光很亮，轻柔地洒在梁洪硕的发丝上，他的眼眸中倒映着整个深冬的悲伤欢喜，静谧无言。  
无意识之间，不绝的清凉从唇间涓涓流入，似天降甘霖，一点点地浇在几近燃烧殆尽的山林。  
他知道，他的爱人一定会来拯救他，即使飞蛾扑火，不知倦怠。  
梁洪硕坐在床边，他支撑着虚脱的身子，将他的头靠在自己的肩上，半搂着。床边的柜子上，几个已然见底的空水瓶摇摇晃晃。他深灌一大口水，又捧着他的脸喂进嘴里。他像是抱着易碎的白玉瓷器，一切的动作都如履薄冰般轻柔。  
他感觉那怀中人的脸庞上蒙着一层浅浅的水雾，他的模样愈发模糊不清，纤长的睫毛微微颤动，良久，紧闭的眼眸渐渐苏醒。  
“对不起...”  
梁洪硕此时的眼睛肿到不能再肿，他扁着嘴，像犯错的小孩含着哭腔哽咽。  
“眼泪不要滴在我的脸上，pabo呀”  
吕畅九佯怒地嗔怪道，主动牵起紧靠在自己手边的手，十指紧扣。  
明明两个人都不是不擅言爱的人，为什么到方才为止都有带着刺的隔膜呢。他咀着快要溢出的爱意，凑到爱人的脸旁，一下一下地吻着他脸上挂着的泪痕，再以情为墨拓上浓烈的印迹。吕畅九的手穿过他的发丝，温柔地揉着悔恨的后脑勺。  
如果将他们的关系比作一方静止的追逐戏，那么新的一次请允许他朝他奔去。  
暖灯照拂赠与他们透明的袈裟，唇瓣之间是夜光笼罩下的乌托邦，舌尖的缱绻将沉积在心底的魂牵梦绕倾诸彼此。  
“接吻时你在想什么？”  
“我在想你在想的一切，包括你。”  
夜很长，这大概是难忘的一天。  
END.


End file.
